


The Prince of Thieves

by SherlokiOfPigfarts



Series: Disney/Fairytale Coldflash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Disney AU, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlokiOfPigfarts/pseuds/SherlokiOfPigfarts
Summary: Leonard Snart and Barry Allen are childhood sweethearts, parted by fate and mysterious circumstances. When the pair are finally reunited in Nottingham, Barry is a much sought after Lord, and Leonard is an infamous outlaw. Now, with the help of their merry band of rogues, Len and Barry must fight against the odds to be together once more.A Coldflash Robin Hood AU, based on the Disney film and other Robin Hood stories.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Disney AU! This one won't be exact to the film as I want to explore some more of Robin's lore. Also the rating is slightly higher than my other ones because this fic is going to be a little darker and more mature than the others. Hope you enjoy!

The stars looked down on Sherwood forest and sent small pieces of light threw the thicket of trees. A young Leonard Snart sat on a hill that overlooked his family’s land, dagger in hand. His back was to the land and face to the forest, his dagger carving into a tree. He chipped away gradually, itching for some kind of distraction to soothe his restless spirit.  
Then he heard the sound of boots against the grass of the hilltop. He didn’t turn, but heard the figure come to a stop behind him.  
“Couldn’t sleep either?” Barry asked in a soft voice.  
Len lowered his dagger. He’d been chipping away at a carving he’d made in that spot, their spot, years before. He pulled himself up from the ground and looked at the carving, his and Barry’s initials carved into a heart on the trunk of the tree. They’d been playing as children when he’d carved it.  
“Shouldn’t you be home? You have a big journey tomorrow,” Leonard reminded him, resentment in his voice. He turned round to see Barry’s sad expression looking back at him and couldn’t remain angry, not at him. He sighed. “You can’t go to London.”  
Barry looked at the ground. Since his father’s death only a few days prior, Barry had been told that he would be moved from Nottingham to London to live with his nearest relative, King Harrison. He had no surviving parent left and was considered too young to run a household by himself.  
“I don’t want to leave as much as you don’t want me gone.” He took Len’s hands in his as he had many times before. He was a Lord in Nottingham, to leave the place and it’s people so young would be heartbreaking. But more so seemed the heartbreak to leave Len. “But the King is my guardian now. I just wish you could come with me.”  
Len couldn’t, of course. He was heir to Locksley, an area a size nowhere near that of Barry’s wealth, but still substantial. His father wouldn’t allow him to leave his position in Nottingham to follow his love to London. Maybe in a few years when Barry was to come into his inheritance and was more fit for marriage, but not before. His father refused to take in another child so Barry couldn’t stay with them as Len had suggested to him. He debated running away with Barry to London, but he couldn’t leave his sister in the hands of their father.  
Barry didn’t think there was anything he could say to lift Len’s spirits, but tried anyway. “Before my father…before his passing, he said that he would have accepted.”  
Leonard paused, “Accepted what?”  
“A marriage between us,” Barry said with downcast eyes. It was a sad thought now that his father was dead and there wasn’t any way to go through with it, but it was comforting to dwell on what could have been. “He said he would have wanted us to wait a few years, but he would have given his blessing.”  
Len thought it was a small comfort to think that the late Lord would have welcomed him into his family. He had known him all his childhood, Barry and him growing up together in Nottingham, but felt that he had appeared a bad influence on Barry as a youth. He still had an air of rebellion about him, perhaps more than an air, but was prepared to mature if it meant marrying his love. It seemed like a distant hope now.  
“Nice to know he didn’t hate me after all.”  
“Of course he didn’t,” Barry reassured him. “And I’ll be back as soon as the king will let me be. We can get married like we planned and no distance will keep us apart then.”  
Neither knew if the King would let Barry back often. The King had enemies everywhere and would want to keep an eye on his new ward. Also his common wars in the Holy Land meant he would have to leave Barry behind with the nobility, who would want to keep a keen eye on him.  
Len didn’t want to wait, miles apart from someone he was used to seeing everyday. He didn’t want to wonder everyday when Barry was coming back, if ever.  
Then he had a thought. “Why wait?”  
Barry gave him a puzzled look before Len continued.  
“Why don’t we just get married?”  
Barry laughed only for a second before he realised Len was serious. “Get married? We can’t, can we? Your father and the King won’t let us and I leave at first light-”  
“Then we don’t tell them,” Len said, voice getting louder as a loophole started forming in his mind. “You know Friar West like he were your own family. If we go to his church now, I’m sure he would marry us before daylight.”  
Barry looked at him in disbelief. To elope in the night was a crazy idea. It was crazy, but just may be possible. The slightest chance it would work started to dawn on him. “If we were married then I’d have to stay in Nottingham with you.”  
Len squeezed Barry’s hands tighter. “We can be married before dawn and no one will be able to stand between us. You could stay with me, we can live off my inheritance till you come into yours.”  
Len had recently turned twenty and was allowed more power over his own wealth. He began thinking through the life they could have. He gave Barry a smile and hoped he would see the possibility too. They would have to go against the permission of their families and behind their backs, but he saw little other choice.  
Barry smiled back at him. He asked in excitement, not fear, “…are we really doing this?”  
The pair stood in a moment of silence to decide if this was really happening. Then, Len got on one knee.  
“Lord Barry, will you secretly marry me?”  
Barry nodded immediately, “yes, of course, yes!”

 

They ran as fast as they could from their spot on the hill, to the church just outside of Nottingham’s main square. They headed through the Snart lands, blood rushing and heads spinning at the level of rebellion they were willing to go to. They had to be careful though to avoid the royal guards who were on watch during the King’s visit. Harrison had come to pay his respects to the dead Lord Allen and leave Nottingham with the young Lord Allen as his ward in the morning.  
Len and Barry managed to sneak through the town to reach the church and wake Friar West, who was less than enthusiastic to see them.  
“What is it you’re asking of me?” He whispered, not wanting to wake his two children in another room.  
Barry tried to get their plan across in a way that West would agree to. “We wish for you to marry us before sunrise so I will have to stay in Nottingham with Leonard instead of leaving for London.”  
“I’m guess neither of your guardians have consented to this match then?”  
The lovers shared a look before Barry tried reasoning his way out. “My father gave his blessing before his death, though only in words, not writing.”  
Joe sighed. It would be to go against the King himself to marry the pair, but he’d watched their love grow over the years and knew how much they were despairing at this sudden parting. He was about to speak, when a noise was heard outside.  
The three turned at the sudden shout from outside, when more yells and screams joined it. They rushed to the door to see people leaving the houses and rushing out into the street. They couldn’t tell what was causing the commotion, but something was passing through the town like a plague. Joe went out to speak to the first person he could find.  
“What’s happening?” He asked a woman.  
“It’s the Snart castle! They say it’s caught fire and is burning down!”  
Joe turned back to the pair behind him and saw Leonard turn pale. Before he could warn the young man not to do anything drastic, he was racing off in the direction of his home, Barry quick to follow. 

 

The Snart castle was the brightest thing against the darkness of the night. Red flames started roaring over the castle, thought some parts remained untouched due to the size of the place. The cackling could be heard from afar and the scent of smoke drifted up and through the grounds surrounding the castle.  
Len heard the commotion before he saw it. When he reached the castle grounds, seeing the castle before him, he didn’t stop to look despite the horror of the sight, his home in flames. He only stopped to see if he could find his sister. She was nowhere to be seen. He kept running.  
He wasn’t the first to the scene. Servants who had escaped were fleeing or watching the carnage, while the King and Sheriff’s men were trying to calm the situation. King Harrison was watching, trying to escort people to safety and give what little commands he could.  
When Len arrived, he raced past people with such speed and determination that people reacted too late to stop him. He pushed past guards and servants alike. Before a soul could stop him, he barrelled into the burning building.  
Harrison tried yelling after him, even moving to follow him, but men kept him back. He knew he couldn’t go after him, but someone had to stop the boy from getting himself killed. Then his thoughts went to a different boy.  
“Len!” Barry yelled, sprinting soon after Leonard. He caught more attention through his screaming but ran just as recklessly. He was about to race into the castle after Len, when Harrison grabbed him. He struggled to hold him back, as Barry kept trying to push out of Harrison’s grip.  
“Let me go!” He yelled with a fury, his voice rising over the roar of the flames. “Leonard!”  
“You can’t go in there Barry! Let the guards get him back!” the King tried reasoning, but Barry was too emotional for reason. He just saw an open door to Hell which his love had run headfirst for.  
Eventually he struggled himself to exhaustion, and having run from the church at full pelt after Len. When he couldn’t yell any longer, the anger melted to just the fear. The tension in his body crumbled and he struggled to stand. Seeing this, the arms that were holding him back became an embrace, the King worrying too.  
“Prince Eobard has sent men inside. They’ll get him back,” Harrison tried assuring him, Barry burying his face in Harrison’s chest so not to look at the fire. The King wasn’t sure if there was anything to be done or if Len could even be retrieved by his brother’s men, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Barry that Len might not come back.

 

He could barely breathe. The smoke was filling the corridors and rooms of the castle and Len still had a way to go. Dodging the flames around him, he sprinted up to his sister’s room. Once he reached the door, it was locked. He banged a fist against it before shoving his side into the door to push it open. Eventually the wood began to budge and the door flung open.  
Immediately he was hit with smoke. He powered through it, trying to see through the dense grey. Soon he found Lisa, alive but barely awake, on the floor of the room. The room already had the wall with the window engulfed in flame, so he was just in time.  
“Lisa?” He tried speaking to her, but got no reply. He wasted no more time, and scooped her up into his arms to carry her out.  
The journey down to the ground floor of the castle was harder still. With his sister in his arms and the fire growing he stumbled through the castle passages to get to safety. When he finally reached bottom floor of the castle, his entrance was on fire. He couldn’t see a way through. Coughing through the smoke, he turned to head out through an entrance attached to the great hall. It was easy enough to get to, being the largest and most important room in the castle.  
When he reached the great hall, it was just a run to the door on the other side. Much of the place was still engulfed in fumes and fire, but Len pushed through. He’d made it halfway, when he saw a body on one side of the room. He didn’t have time, or the hands, to help, so he raced to the door with the intention of coming back for them. He kicked it down with ease and stepped out into one of the castle gardens. It was a relief to feel the cool night air replace the smoke in his lungs. He gently laid Lisa on the grass where the fire wasn’t. He turned back to the castle, and with a sigh, jumped back in.  
He was quick to find the person he had seen before. He ran to the body, hoping for someone alive, but got more than he had bargained for.  
It was his father, Lord Lewis Snart. Len hadn’t even thought about him upon hearing that the castle was on fire. The man was a monster. The townsfolk and gentry hated him alike, though many upper class were hypocrites for doing so. Len wouldn’t have left him if he’d found him alive, however he hadn’t. The man was dead.  
His throat was cut. The wound was deep and the blood around it dried. It had been from hours ago. His father had been murdered before the fire had even been set.  
His head was swimming. The smoke sending him to sleep and the realisation wore him down. He didn’t have time to question why his father was killed, when he heard another door into the hall open. He looked up to see some of Prince Eobard’s men, supposed loyal guards of the royals. He was relieved only for a moment. He stood up to speak to the men, thinking he had a way out, but soon found otherwise. The men spotted him across the room. They took a moment to look at him before drawing their swords. Soon they started approaching.  
Len ran to the garden. He tried pushing the door closed behind him but the men were fast and pushed through with ease. Len fell to the dirt and finally his body started giving up on him. The smoke in his lungs and exhaustion were wearing him down. He tried standing but fell pathetically back to the ground. He thought he heard the men laughing at him.  
He tried looking to Lisa, who still lay asleep on the grass, but soon his eyes started closing. He just managed to turn onto his back, see the men tower over him ready to end it, before he lost consciousness.

 

Barry looked on at the smoking castle, a black mass in the daylight. He hadn’t slept the rest of the night despite everyone telling him that he needed to. The castle had stopped burning and in the morning hours stood just a smoking shell. Barry watched it from the top of a hill on the edge of the road out of Nottingham. Around him people were packing his belongings into the carriage ready for the journey to London. Harrison was leaving instructions for dealing with the incident at the Snarts’ castle, not being able to delay his journey to the capitol.  
He finished giving instructions and looked over to where Barry stood looking over the Nottingham fields. He walked over quietly and stood beside him.  
“It’s time to go,” he spoke softly, aware that Barry was still emotionally drained.  
“Just a few more minutes?” He asked. He kept his eyes on the horizon.  
“You asked that an hour ago.” Harrison sighed and placed a hand on his young ward’s shoulder. “I’m sorry but we can’t stay any longer.”  
He didn’t want to leave. Leaving meant admitting that he had noting left to stay for. It meant accepting the truth, that they hadn’t found Len. They’d searched and found neither him nor his sister, just several burnt and unrecognisable bodies in the ashes of the castle.  
He looked at it again, with eyes tired from tears and lack of sleep. Finally nodding, he let Harrison guide him to the carriage. Harrison had planned to ride on horseback for part of the journey, but felt it would be better to stay with Barry while the boy was still in pain.  
Once inside, Barry looked at his feet. He had torn his eyes away from his home and didn’t want the pain of one last look. Harrison sat opposite him and the carriage began it’s journey, servants and guards in carriages following them.  
They sat in silence at first, Harrison not knowing what to say, and Barry having barely spoken a word since the news that Leonard Snart had been announced dead. Eventually Harrison felt the need to break their silence.  
“I know you didn’t want to leave Nottingham,” he began with hesitation, “but you are welcome to return whenever possible. War may be upon us soon but while I am still in England I will let you do as you please.”  
Barry stayed silent, but did appreciate his words. He nodded instead.  
Harrison took the nod as a good sign, not forcing the boy to speak. “I hope you will be happy in London. It’s…different, but I’m sure the people will love you just as they do in Nottingham.”  
Barry wanted to speak, but felt a lump in his throat, not trusting his voice not to shake. So he stayed in silence. Only when he saw Harrison look at his feet did he feel bad. He knew the King was putting in the effort. He had only met him a few times before being told he would become his ward, but each time he had deemed him a good man. He deserved more for his efforts.  
Barry spoke, though his words weren’t what he was expecting. He just wanted to say thank you and return to silence, but something in him made him honest.  
“I visited him last night,” he spoke in a soft voice, catching the King off-guard. “We wanted to see each other before I left.”  
Harrison nodded. Barry hadn’t given a name but Harrison knew whom he was talking about all the same. “It’s only natural. Even before last night I was hesitant to part the two of you.”  
“We were going to get married.”  
The King sighed. “Yes, your father had suggested the idea to me a few years ago. But Lewis…he was a difficult man do deal with-”  
“No.” Barry interrupted and surprised the King again. He took a moment to breathe before confessing. “We were planning to get married last night, while everyone slept.”  
Harrison was surprised, but thinking it through knew he shouldn’t be. “Ah.”  
“I’m sorry-” Barry quickly added, “I didn’t want to go against you and everyone but…”  
“You just wanted to be together,” Harrison finished the boy’s thought. Barry nodded and tried taking a deep breath to not cry at the memory.  
The King saw him try to cover up his pain and couldn’t let him sit in silence. He carefully stood slightly and moved to sit next to Barry. He thought he might appreciate a hug, but didn’t risking wrong so simply sat beside him.  
“Barry, it wasn’t right of you to go behind my back. But saying that,” he chose his words carefully. He tried to speak as a parent would, instead of as a King. “It's good to follow your heart. Next time, come talk to me. But I’m glad you found a love you wanted to fight for.”  
Barry sniffed, feeling tears coming. “And now he’s gone.”  
Harrison knew there weren’t words to help the grief. Instead he placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder as a wordless comfort. Immediately Barry turned into it and buried his face in the King’s shirt. Harrison was startled by it. He didn’t know what to do for a moment, then he moved his hand to wraps arm around Barry’s shoulders. He thought it best to let him cry, even if it lasted all the way to London.

 

When Leonard woke up he didn’t know where he was. He was only aware go his aching bones.  
“Hey, the kid’s waking up,” a male voice spoke up.  
Len groaned. He managed to open his eyes and found himself in a bed in a small living room. It must have been a peasant house, the size and distinct smell of the dirty streets told him that. He could hear the city of Nottingham outside, but couldn’t see beyond where the bed stood in the room’s corner. The interior was plain, with wooden tables and chairs for furniture, a simple but quaint living.  
The thing that caught his attention though was the stranger ho had spoken. A young man stood over the bed, examining him with his arms crossed and head tilted. He must have only been a little older than himself, Len guessed as his brain grew less hazy and out of sleep.  
“What’s going on?” He asked. He had too many questions and more arose the more he woke up. Before getting an answer however, his sister rushed in.  
Lisa rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank goodness you’re awake, Lenny. You scared me to pieces.”  
He managed to wrap an arm around her in return before repeating his question.  
“This is Mick,” Lisa gestured to the boy stood over them. Mick just grumbled as though it substituted for words. “He’s one of the castle gardeners. He found us during the fire and brought us here.”  
Then the memories of the castle fire began to return. He recalled the guards coming after them, getting Lisa out, their father.  
“Lisa,” He sat up with a wince. “The fire wasn’t an accident-”  
“I know.” Her reply threw Len off but he let her explain. “I was in the castle when Thawne’s men arrived. They killed father. I managed to hide in my room but couldn’t get out when the fire got bad.”  
Len kept an arm around her for comfort as she sat on the bed next to him. He felt awful that she’d had to have witnessed that. Their father wasn’t someone worth mourning over, but it still wasn’t a sight she should have endured.  
“It doesn’t make sense,” Len said more to himself than anyone in particular. “Father had bad blood with most, but for Thawne’s men to come after him? And why try to kill you?”  
“Everyone knows Thawne’s a no good bastard,” Mick grumbled. The siblings looked to him, forgetting they weren’t alone. Mick rolled this eyes and left the pair to talk in private.  
“Can we trust him?” Len asked.  
“Well he did save us from death.”  
Len couldn't argue with that. “Well, at least that’s one person.”  
“Lenny, the sheriff’s men are still looking for us on Thawne’s behalf. I haven’t gone to them yet because I wanted to wait for you to wake up. So, what do we do?”  
Len didn’t know. If even the highest people in Nottingham and England itself were after them then there wasn’t anyone they could trust to keep them safe, bar maybe the King himself.  
Then he remembered why the King had been there at all.  
“Barry.” He said, both as a question and statement. He tried getting up but Lisa had to quickly keep him seated.  
“He can’t help us Lenny.”  
“Where is he? They’ll be leaving soon won’t they?”  
Lisa’s expression turned sorrowful. She paused to find the right words, but decided there was no truly kind way to tell him. “Lenny, Barry left for London yesterday morning.”  
Len couldn’t find the words to say. It was a punch to the gut. He had too many questions. “Yesterday?”  
Lisa bit her lip. “You’ve been asleep for a while.”  
He leaned back against the headrest. He imagined Barry leaving with the King, on the road to London alone. The little hope he’d had to stop it had been snuffed out when the Snart castle went up in flames.  
“He thinks I’m dead.”  
She nodded and leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Everyone does.”  
They sat in silence together for a while before Len swallowed his emotions. “Good. Let them.”  
He held his sister close to his chest. “As long as we’re heirs of Locksley there’s no safety for us. We can’t let the sheriff know we’re alive.”

 

The moon shone through the dense trees of Sherwood Forest. A small piece of sky could be seen in the thicket, allowing the stars to be seen from the ground, and that’s where Leonard laid on the dirt floor. He looked over to his right for a moment to check Lisa and Mick were still sleeping. He had told Mick that he didn’t have to join them in their new life away from the city, but he’d said someone needed to watch over them. Len knew it was an excuse for Mick to leave his old life and make new friends, but wouldn’t call him out for it.  
Sat on the ground with them were a few small bags of coins. They’d picked them up from some rich travellers on their way into Sherwood. Well, they stole them. Len didn’t think the rich would miss them, and the poor trio needed the money more now that they were hiding from the law in the forest, official rogues. Now that they’d stolen and broken the law there was definitely no going back. The others hadn’t minded however, though Lisa warned to maybe not make a habit of it.  
Len rested on the forest ground, looking back up at the sky with the moon shining through. It seemed that the stars being in the sky was the only thing that hadn’t changed it the last few days. He didn’t know if they were going to be okay, living in Sherwood. It was far enough from central Nottingham to be safe but close enough to make easy trips. He could only hope they would be okay in their new life.  
He also didn’t know anything about Barry. He knew he would be safer with the King, but wondered if he was missing him too. He looked above him and made a silent promise to himself. When he had enough money, when he and Lisa were safe again, he would go to London and find him. Len watched the stars above him and smirked to himself, wondering if Barry was looking up at them too.


	2. Oo-De-Lally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Carriage arrives at Sherwood

Sherwood Forest was loud with the sound of footsteps like drums. Sheriff Hunter Zolomon led his men in a chase through the trees, one they had done may times before. Out in front of them were two figures, their usual targets.   
“This is your fault!” Mick yelled to his companion as he barrelled through the trees, but Leonard only laughed.   
The pair of rogues had been spotted raiding rich households near Nottingham. Mick had expressed his disinterest in the task, but when Len had suggested that they needed a challenge, Mick couldn’t say no. They kept the guards on their toes and rushed through the forest they knew so well, heading over the uneven terrain in an attempt to get ahead.   
“Get ready!” Len shouted over the arrows rushing by. He always had a plan, and as they skidded round a corner, he put one into action.   
Once the two men were out of view, Len lifted up a hidden platform that covered a hole in the ground. Mick rolled his eyes before jumping in. Len soon followed and pulled the platform back over to hide them. The top was decorated to resemble the dirt floor of the forest. As soon as the men were hidden, they heard the stomping of boots as the guards rounded the corner.   
Hunter reached the clearing and found nothing. It wasn’t the first time they had escaped, but to go from thin air was the last straw. He looked at the trees stretched out in front of him and wanted to burnt whole forest down.  
“There’s no one hear sir,” one guard said.  
Hunter grabbed him by the throat.  
“The next person to speak,” he gritted his teeth and tightened his hold, “can spend the night in the stocks.”  
He let the man squirm for a moment before releasing him. He took a breath to straighten himself out and turned back to his men, all silent.   
“Well, find them, damnit!”  
The men rushed off into the forest on high alert, with Hunter fuming alongside them. Once they were away from the clearing, Len pushed the roof off of their hiding place.  
“This was a stupid idea. You’re taking too many chances.” Mick reminded him and he pulled himself out.   
Len just smirked, looking in the direction that the sheriff left. “It worked, didn’t it? Besides, it was just a bit of a laugh, Little Mick.”  
Mick rolled his eyes. He still didn’t like his nickname. “Don’t get comfortable. It’s hard to laugh when you’re hanging from a rope, Snart.”  
Len surveyed the trees. Mick was one of the only people who called him Snart still, as he was one of the only people that knew the truth.   
“Bet the Sheriff and his whole posy couldn’t lift you off the ground.” On that note, Len hoisted himself into one of the trees in the area and climbed up to try and scout for the best place to lay low from the guards. He popped out from the treetop and looked over at the expanse of trees that flooded Sherwood Forest. Though the sight was magnificent, it was something else that caught his eye.  
“What do you see?” Mick yelled up.”  
Len looked to the King’s Road that could be spotted on the horizon. The road led straight through Sherwood and was commonly taken by the rich on their way to Nottingham. It provided the perfect opportunity for Len and his rogues to take some gold from the upper class. The poor of Nottingham and Sherwood Forest needed it much more than anyone kissing up to Prince Eobard needed it. On that day, the carriage he could see on the road was golden, shining in the sun. It looked nothing short of royal.  
“I think I see a plan.”

 

Barry leaned out the carriage window and breathed in the familiar country air. It had been five years since he had last been to Nottingham and as he looked out at the green fields and trees of Sherwood in the distance, it felt like home. He’d wanted to be back sooner, but every time he’d tried, something had gotten in the way.   
King Harrison had been at war for four years, leaving Barry and England under the care of his brother, Eobard. Barry had tried asking Harrison to let him go to war with him, but he had been denied. Barry knew he was a good fighter and would make a great soldier on the front line, but his King had told him that he was too young and too important to be lost at war. He’d faced similar troubles with Eobard. His uncle had been less than enthusiastic to let Barry out of his sight, so his every request to return home was met with an unlikely excuse.   
Eobard sat in the front carriage of a train of them leading to Nottingham, Barry in one following. Prince Eobard couldn’t really stand Barry, but needed him for his plans. Barry was always trying to interfere in his more malicious actions in court, constantly wanting freedom that Eobard was not willing to give. The only worth he found in Barry was his immense fortune. Barry was his dead brother Henry’s son. Having two dead parents of royal blood and no siblings in one of the biggest cities in England meant Barry was one of the richest people in England. He also owned much of the land in Nottingham, was ward and nephew to the King and still unmarried. Eobard didn’t think much to his personality, but his wealth and position made him a powerful playing piece, one too important to be left in London.  
Barry looked out at the fields with Iris at his side. She was one of the only pieces of Nottingham he’d had in London. She’d come to join him not long after his own departure to be his lady in waiting. Harrison had had to pull a few strings to get it done, but he wanted more than anything for Barry to be happy, and having her made London feel more like home.  
Though, nothing would top Nottingham, he thought as he looked out of the carriage. “It hasn’t changed at all.”  
“It doesn’t look like it anyway,” Iris said.  
Barry sighed and supposed it was true. Rumours said that the city had some of the richest and poorest people in the country. Due to this, a group of rogues were said live in Sherwood Forest, robbing the rich who passed through. Their leader was of unknown origin, but given the name ‘Captain Leo,” on his wanted posters. Barry gazed out and hoped to spot one, intrigued by the man who would put people in their place, He secretly admired that someone was willing to help the poor in his home when he could not, but he couldn’t say it in front of the rich he always seemed surrounded by.  
The carriages began passing through Sherwood Forest and Barry felt his heart rate pick up as the trees closed in. 

 

“Get ready.”  
“…If this kills me, I blame you.”  
Len laughed at Mick’s remark. They sat in the top of trees looking down on the King’s Road. Soon the carriages Len had spotted started to roll past. They shimmered gold against the backdrop of the green forest. They were led by some guards on foot which Len and Mick were quick stay hidden form in the thick leaves of the trees.  
Once the first carriages had passed, Len gave a signal to Mick and the pair jumped down from the trees. They hit the tops of a carriage each with thud. They gripped the edges to stop from being thrown off and looked to each other to check the other was okay. With a nod shared between them they got moving.   
Mick found the biggest carriage and slowly started heading over the roofs to reach it. Once there he grabbed onto the edge of the roof and pulled himself down to be face to face with the door. It was locked, but he didn't see much of a problem. Most carriages didn't have window protection that was more than a curtain, mostly because they weren’t expecting people like Mick. He secured his grip on the railings of the carriage roof and pushed himself through the window space. Once his feet hit the floor on the carriage, he smiled at the sight. As suspected, the biggest carriage was full of money, cash collected from taxes on Prince Eobard’s journey up to Nottingham. It seemed the only perk to Eobard over-taxing the people was the opportunity to rob him of it all. He wasted to time grabbing as many bags as he could.  
Meanwhile, Len was quick to see what other riches were around. There were multiple carriages, too many someone even as pretentious as Eobard. He had to have courtiers accompanying him, and that meant people with more than enough to steal. He carefully stood up on the moving carriage to look over at the train of them and see which looked most likely to contain people. He spotted some further down and started moving towards them. He manoeuvred over the roofs and ended up deciding on one. He slipped a dagger out of its sheath at his belt and slid it between the carriage door and the carriage itself. With a push the carriage door burst open and the sound of startled people came out. Len quickly grabbed onto the carriage railings with one hand and swung down to be face to face with four women decked in glamorous attire. He couldn’t help but scoff.  
“Pardon me ladies, but I'm here to collect your taxes.”  
He was polite to request their jewellery and they were quick to hand them over. He did after all have a knife. Once done he climbed back up to the top of the carriage and secured his position when the women inside started yelling for guards. He supposed it was only a matter of time. He quickly repeated his thievery on two more carriages filled with courtiers, even taking a man’s feathered hat. He had to stop on the roof a couple times to send arrows at any guards that managed to climb up and join him, though he had better aim than most. He was luckily to always carry a bow and quiver on him whoever he could; they made useful weapons for thieving.  
He decided to test his luck on one more carriage as the commotion was building up. He used an arrow tip to throw open a carriage door and swung down. This time however, he was the one facing a knife.  
He came face to face with a dagger. It would have been funny if he hadn’t known who was holding it, but he did. It was Barry.  
Both stared. Barry lowered his dagger, but all his focus was on the face before him. He looked as though he was seeing a ghost.   
When he spoke, it was with a shaky voice. “Lenny?”  
Len just stared back. Barry was more handsome than before, which he hadn’t thought possible as a younger man. All the charm he had used on the other carriages disappeared and he was frozen, gripping the carriage and looking at the man he’d had to leave years ago.   
Then the carriages came to an abrupt halt. The carriage rocked and sent Len flying off. He hit the ground and winced on impact with the forest ground. Barry quickly looked out the still open door to try and assure himself he wasn’t dreaming. Len was dead. Everyone had told him that Len had died in that fire, but Barry would never forget his face.  
His attention was then pulled by guards arriving at the other side of the carriage. He turned his attention to the guard at the other window and Iris who was inside the carriage with him. She looked at him with concern and the guard asked for the criminal’s presence.  
Barry was speechless for a moment before speaking up, “He went towards King Eobard’s carriage.”  
It was a lie. It wasn’t even in the same direction Len had been thrown, but that was the point. Barry made sure to call Eobard ‘King’ whenever those loyal to him were around, though not many truly saw the man as their King.  
“Barry?” Iris tried to say when the guard had gone, but Barry wasn’t listening. He turned back to the open door and looked into the forest. He didn’t see Len. He desperately scanned the horizon of trees but no one was there. He was going to give up home, when something caught his eye. Hanging on a tree branch was something silver. Without another though, or listening to Iris, he jumped out of the carriage and headed towards it. He reached the branch and found a silver chain with a ring attached to it. He gently pulled it from the tree and held the chain in his hand, gazing down at the ring in his palm. He knew it. It was the Snart family ring, something to be given to the patriarch of the family. He wore the Allen ring on his own finger. This ring however, was one he’d seen before. Len had presented it to him when he’d asked him to marry him that night. He had never gotten to even wear it, yet now he held it in his hand.  
He looked up to see if it’s owner was still around, but still saw no one in the trees. He then placed the chain over his head and let the ring sit around his neck. He hid it under his shirt and turned back the carriage just as guards started coming to escort him back inside. He let them drag him in.  
Once he was sat in again and the door was shut, Iris grabbed his hand.  
“Are you okay? What’s going on?”  
Barry didn’t know how to word all that was going on in his mind. He sat in silence for a moment trying to find the right words. “Leonard’s alive.”  
“What?” Iris looked at him as if he’d hit his head re-entering the carriage. “Barry, what are you talking about?”  
He didn’t have a way to word it, nor even any answers as to how it was possible, so he simply pulled out the ring. He held it up in front of them, and they shared a moment of wordless awe.

Mick trudged back into the woods, scratched and bruised but with plenty of money. He found Len sat on a tree stump, smiling to himself. He looked at the ground, playing something in his mind.  
“Snart!” Mick called to his friend but his words warranted no response from his partner in crime. Mick rolled his eyes and wandered over to him. “What’s up with you?”  
Len relaxed and looked up at his friend. “You won’t believe who’s back in Nottingham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack  
> This was a tough chapter and I wanted to get past this point so I rushed though so sorry that its rough and full of exposition.  
> On the bright side OUR BOYS HAVE MET AGAIN GET READY FOR DRAMA  
> In case it's confusing, Eobard, Harrison and Henry are all brothers so Barry is Eobard and Harrison's nephew.


	3. The Honourable Sheriff

Barry stepped out of the carriage into the courtyard of his childhood home and felt like a child again. The Allen estate hadn’t changed much, to Barry’s relief, and it was a comfort to find something he recognised. 

The castle and estate would be their home for Prince Eobard’s visit. It was big enough to house all the courtiers and servants that had joined them on the journey and Barry would be happy to return to his old bedroom.

He moved to the door of the castle and was soon joined by his uncle.

“I apologise for the disturbance on the King’s Road,” Eobard said with anger more in his voice than sincerity. “I trust that you are unharmed?”

Barry wanted to tell him that it was Len who had found them, but he knew it would bring up questions and he still had no answers, so he didn’t tell him yet. “Yes, the bandits didn’t reach my carriage.”

Eobard nodded, not really caring if Barry got hurt. The pair entered into the main hall of the castle, one Barry remembered his father doing business in. It was grand enough for a Lord, but his family had never been people to show off their wealth. A throne sat at the end of the hall on a raised platform for the Prince to have while he was to stay in Nottingham. 

To greet them was Hunter Zolomon. Barry remembered that his father had been sheriff before him, but Barry had never met Hunter before. The man stood proud in the centre of the hall, hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

Eobard was quick to approach him. “Sheriff. Still struggling with a bandit problem, I see.”

“I apologise for what must have been an awful experience for you both,” he said, but Barry had spent many years listening to courtiers lie. He was rather good at telling who was sincere and who was saying what simply was expected of them. “We are making every effort to wipe out this problem.”

Eobard glared at him before returning to more important matters. “Sheriff, this is my nephew, Lord Allen. Barry, meet Hunter Zolomon, Sheriff of Nottingham.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Barry said though he was still uncertain if that statement would prove to be true.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Hunter replied and bowed to him. In another instance he might have kissed his hand, but Barry was grateful that the man hadn’t tried it. It wasn’t a custom Barry had ever been fond of around men like these.

He gave a bow of his head in return before turning to the Prince. “Uncle, might I be excused to my chambers? It’s been long journey and-”

“Yes,” Eobard said, not caring to hear the rest of Barry’s reasons. “Of course. I have much to discuss with the sheriff in private anyway.”

Barry gave them each a bow and rushed away with Iris behind him.

 

The men watched the young Lord leave. When he was out of sight and the men were alone, Eobard spoke.

“What do you think of him?”

Hunter watched the space where Barry had been, “The accounts from London that called him the most handsome man in England do not fall short.”

Eobard scoffed. “If only the same could be said about his actual presence.”

Hunter had been receiving correspondence from the Prince for a while now and had heard many complaints about the young man. The common people loved him, but the immoral members of the gentry were less enthusiastic about him.

“If he’s such a thorn in your side, why bring him? Your letters didn’t specify.”

“If I left him in London I’d have no one I trusted to keep an eye on him,” he walked around his dead brother’s hall. “You are one of the few people I trust.”

“I’m honoured, my King.”

“Besides, I need him for my plans.” 

Hunter nodded. Eobard had been vague in his letters, most likely to avoid anyone untrustworthy finding them. “I’m all ears.”

Eobard stopped in front of the throne. It wasn’t as grand as the one in London, but it would do. “Barry is becoming too independent for me to control, and his interference in my business in London is proving too much for my patience. I wish for him to remain in Nottingham. It’s where he wants to be anyway so it won’t be difficult to get him to agree to stay permanently.”

“Are you confident in leaving him alone?”

Eobard scoffed and turned back to the man. “I won’t be leaving him alone.”

“Ah.” Hunter caught on. “You want me to watch him.”

“It will have to be more than that, but yes. If I leave him unsupervised he’ll waste all his money on the poor and we want it in our pockets.”

Hunter was in favour of Eobard getting his way, but didn’t fancy being a watch dog. He muttered, “It would be simpler to kill him.”

Eobard didn’t reply for a moment. It was enough of a pause that Hunter was worried he had crossed a line. The Prince however soon returned his sentiments. 

“I’m not opposed to the idea of killing family, but my dear brother Henry must have thought of that. It’s written in his will that should Barry die unmarried, his money will go to the church. Besides, I’m sure that Harrison would be more than willing to return from the wars in the event of his ward’s death.”

“How do you suppose to keep him from spending all his fortune then?”

“It’s an easy loophole. He needs to get married.”

Hunter smiled and looked to the ground, seeing Eobard’s train of thought.

The Prince continued. ‘You have been loyal to me, Sheriff. I’m willing to repay that loyalty with my nephew’s hand. You would not only have a position in the royal family, but the most sought after husband in England, and his fortune could remain in our hands…with you as his husband overseeing his affairs.”

Hunter’s eyes drifted to where Barry had left. The young man was handsome enough to keep him satisfied and to have a position in the royal family was something few received. The boy would be tough to subdue, but Hunter enjoyed a challenge. 

He returned his gaze to his King, “While I am all for this arrangement, I doubt Lord Allen will be inclined to accept me.”

Eobard smiled. “You speak as though we’re going to give him a choice.”

 

 

Leonard made his way to the church with his hood up. He wasn’t recognisable to many, and he liked it that way, but it was safer to travel like this anyway. If a guard of the sheriff was by the church they may recognise him and that was the last thing he wanted on these visits.

He didn’t go to church for prayer; he only appeared to be a devoted attendee by those who didn’t know his true identity. He entered and found the church as it typically was, empty. He made sure to go when people were unlikely to be there. 

Joe was stood at the alter as he often was. He smiled when he noticed it was Len. He didn’t need to see his face to tell. “I wasn’t sure if you would make it today.”

Leonard reached the alter and pulled down his hood. “I’m a man of my word…when I want to be.”

He smiled and from his cloak revealed money taken from the royal carriage. It was a tradition between the pair. Len would retrieve the money and Joe would distribute it to the people of Nottingham as ‘donations from the church.’ Though he didn’t agree with all of Snart’s methods, he also wanted the common folk to get the money they deserved. With taxes so unnecessarily high, they needed all the help they could get. 

“So,” Joe said as he took the money, “I’m sure you’ve heard about our guests.”

Len raised an eyebrow. “I have.”

“And have you paid him a visit?” Joe asked. He wasn’t going to skirt round the question any longer. 

“I didn’t have to. I ran into him on his route to the castle.”

“And how did that go?”

“I got thrown from a carriage. Hazard a guess.”

Joe scoffed. He moved from the alter to a side room to place the money for safe keeping. Len looked around the church. It wasn’t anything special, just a simple establishment for a man who didn’t care for the glamour that other churchmen did. Joe would rather spend any money he got on the poor than to replace a hole r two in the roof.

“I’m sure you’ll get the chance to talk to him,” Joe called from the inner room.

“And explain yourself.”

Len turned and found the words had come from Iris. She stood in the doorway of the church’s back entrance and despite her crossed arms, was smiling.

Len sighed. “Hi Iris.”

She moved towards him with determination and though she was clearly still annoyed with him, drew him into a hug. He returned it with relief. Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned seemed true in every instant he could think of.

When she finished the hug, she punched him in the arm, hard. 

“Ow,” Len said, more to show he was unimpressed than in pain.

“You better have a good reason for being alive and not telling Barry.”

Len tilted his head. He did. He thought it was typical of her to be more concerned about Barry’s feelings than her own, always the loyal friend.

“I do. And speaking of Barry…”

“He’s fine. He has a private meeting with the sheriff later so I came here to see my father,” the pair sat on a pew. “I was actually hoping you would be here.”

Len smirked “And I was worried you wouldn’t miss me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I have something from Barry.”

Len’s smooth attitude faded. He sat in silence watching her as Iris reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out something small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Len held out his own. She paused to look at him only for a moment. Then she gently released the small silver object into his hand.

It was a ring on a chain. Leonard was disappointed for a moment, thinking it was his own ring returned. Then he saw the lightning bolts on silver band. They were the Allen family sigil. Len held the Allen family ring in his palm. It was all Barry had left of his parents, and for him to trust Len with it was something the man didn’t take lightly. 

 

 

Barry wanted to leave. He stood on the battlements of the castle overlooking Nottingham with the forest in the distance. He wanted to be down in the city, but mostly he wanted different company. He was accompanied by Sheriff Zolomon. The man had requested a private audience with him and Barry hadn’t been in a position to say no. He supposed at least he could use this time to ask him about the treatment of the people in Nottingham and outside the city. 

However, he was quickly made aware that Hunter had called him for a reason. 

“I won’t bore you with small talk when I have important matters to discuss with you.”

“That seems preferable-” Barry started, but was soon interrupted.

“I brought you here for a reason. I wanted to show you how Nottingham has flourished under my command.”

Barry rolled his eyes and looked out at the city. He didn’t see the greatness that Hunter did. Barry saw the hard working poor getting cheated out of their money and many of the rich living off a wealth they didn’t earn and didn’t deserve. It didn’t look like the Nottingham Barry had left years ago. “It certainly is a difficult job you have.”

“I am glad you see it that way.” Hunter turned his full attention to Barry and the other man forced himself to hold eye contact with him. “I wish to have Nottingham reach its truest potential. I have the authority but you have the people’s love. They are…not yet as welcoming of me as they are of you.”

That didn’t surprise Barry in the slightest. All Hunter did was tax them out of house and home. When he spoke he felt like someone moving on eggshells. “So you think we can achieve this vision together?”

“I think we can, with my position of Sheriff,” he gave Barry an almost sadistic grin, “and you as my husband.”

Barry missed a heartbeat. “Zolomon I-”

“The arrangement makes sense,” he continued as though Barry hadn’t made a sound. “We are both men of status, it would allow you to stay in Nottingham with me,-”

Barry raised his voice. “We only met this morning.”

He tried not to sound insulted in his voice, but didn’t think he had been successful. Hunter however continued as though he had thought of every problem Barry might have.

“Many spouses in our social spheres don’t meet till their wedding day.”

“I’m aware,” Barry said. It was true but the idea of their marriage still seemed ridiculous to him. “But…I always thought I would marry for love.”

Hunter sighed. He clearly thought Barry’s hope was a naive one. He spoke to Barry like he was speaking down to a child. “Marriages like that are rare for people of your situation.”

Barry knew it was true. His parents had been lucky to be in love but many like Len’s own parents hadn’t been so fortunate to marry for love. But Barry was different. He had someone waiting for him. He was going to marry Len. “…I know, but it's still what I want.”

Hunter tilted his head. He had been warned that Barry wouldn’t take this marriage lightly, but he didn’t think he would have to deal with childish fantasies. It was that that then gave him an idea.

Hunter placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder, a touch the other man tried not to recoil from. “King Eobard tells me that you were once planning to be wed to the heir to the Snart fortune.”

“Yes.” It was a long time ago but Barry had lived with those moments for years. “Leonard was killed years ago, but he was the love of my life.”

That was unfortunately exactly what Hunter had wanted to hear. “If you don’t believe you can love another, then you can’t believe you’ll ever marry for love?”

Barry knew he was going to marry Leonard one day when they were reunited but he couldn’t say that. “I suppose.”

“But you cannot stay an unmarried man, my Lord.” Hunter placed his other hand on Barry’s free shoulder to force him to look at him. Barry could tell he was trying to be aggressive without it seeming his intention. Barry refused to be afraid. He didn’t scare easy. “It would do you better to marry for security and convenience like most.”

“King Eobard has already approved of the match,” Hunter added. That was what threw Barry off. The whole proposal hadn’t made sense till that. Hunter hadn’t suddenly decided that he wanted to marry him after one conversation. Eobard and the sheriff must have planned this. Eobard wouldn't allow him to marry someone that didn’t convenience his plans. 

“Sheriff, I’m flattered but I cannot accept,” Barry tried to pull away but Hunter was grabbing his shoulders possessively.

“Why not? You could stay in Nottingham and help the people you care for, raise our children here even. I cannot be that undesirable to you.”

The thought of having children with Hunter made Barry want to vomit. The man was slimy and made Barry’s skin crawl at the thought of being with him in any capacity. In theory, the match seemed ideal: Their statuses, Barry’s lost love, he would stay in Nottingham. But in reality, Hunter was vile and Barry’s love wasn’t lost at all, on the contrary, he had just been found.

Barry needed an excuse quick. "It's just that…I promised King Harrison that I would not marry till he returned from the war. He wished to give me away.”

It was true. Harrison was family that Barry would actually want at his wedding and he would hate to do so without at least his blessing. 

“We have no idea when the King may return.” Hunter resisted the urge to grit his teeth. He guessed that that was precisely why Barry wanted to wait for the King, it would give him time to find a way out of the arrangement. Hunter would just have to marry him before he could think of one. “But this wouldn’t stop us from becoming engaged in the meantime?”

Hunter removed one hand from Barry’s shoulder and produced a ring from his pocket. He saw Barry worried expression upon seeing it despite Barry trying to hide it. He was in a corner. He had no excuse not to accept. Even if he stormed out saying no, Eobard would force him to, or possibly send him back to London and away from Len. At least if he accepted he could find time to get himself out of it. It the meantime however, he didn’t have a choice. 

He raised his hand and Hunter grew a wicked smile. He placed the ring on Barry’s finger. It felt wrong. Barry couldn’t shake the awful feeling it gave him. Instead he focused on a different ring, the Snart one that sat hidden against his chest. At least there he would find some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama drama drama!!!
> 
> I've got exams coming up so this might be last for a little bit but after that I'll have loads of time for writing. Next chapter will have more Len I promise I just needed to get the Hunter stuff out of the way first.  
> And don't worry this engagement is the last thing Barry wants but its Robin Hood tradition for the love and hero to be parted before coming together later.
> 
> Love youuuu x ;)


	4. Faint Hearts Never Won Fair Lady

When Barry returned to his childhood room in a tower of the castle after speaking to Hunter, he saw something different. It had not changed in his time away from Nottingham, except for a new addition that he was sure was Eobard’s idea. His window, which overlooked the city, now had metal bars over it. He could still open the glass from the inside, but was blocked from the outside world. He wasn’t sure if it was to keep people out or to keep Barry in, but he knew it was because he wasn’t trusted by his royal companions. He couldn’t blame them completely, since he was indeed going behind their backs, but he could still be unhappy about it. He hated feeling like a prisoner in his own home.

So he got to work. He locked the door to his room, grateful that they hadn’t removed it. He removed the ring Hunter gave him and placed it on the dresser table. It was a challenge not to fling the ring out the window and claim that he’d misplaced it. He went into his bag and was relieved to find what he had been looking for was still there. 

He pulled out one of Len’s wanted posters. It had a hefty sum for his capture, and an illustration of him in the centre. It wasn’t perfect, the artist likely never having seen him. It was good enough for a wanted poster, but Barry knew Len well enough to see the imperfections in the drawing. Still, he hung the poster on the inside door of his wardrobe where prying eyes wouldn’t see. It wasn’t the same as having his love there, but it would be of comfort for now.

 

The camp of Len’s rogues gallery, as they had been colourfully named, was a mess. It was a forest hideaway of treehouses and huts on the ground. Being a home in nature, the people lounging in dirt without a care, it became quite messy and quite wild easily. They all still showed respect to each other and acted civilised, they just weren’t concerned with hygiene or being proper like the city folk.

So when Leonard laid on the forest floor while Lisa skinned a rabbit, it was a normal day. Mark and Shawna, two of Len’s rogues, were counting money ‘earned’ that day and Mick was maintaining the fire as he often did. Sara was showing their newest companion Axel how to best use a sword. Len had gathered multiple companions in his adventures defying the wealthy, meaning his group was often made of people cheated by or running from the law. Snart didn’t mind this as they all made for interesting company. 

He then heard a familiar flute sound from the city’s direction. He sat up from his spot, know what that meant. Just as expected, Hartley appeared on the small mound at the entrance to their camp, a smile plastered onto his face. The others chimed in a greeting, while Len just waited for him to explain why he looked so happy with himself.

“My friends,” he announced from the top of the hill with his usual flair, “I bring news from the great city of Nottingham!”

The others laughed at his theatrics but watched all the same for him to entertain them. 

“As I’m sure you’re all aware, his majesty the phoney ‘King’ Eobard has arrived to grace our humble city with his presence, and is staying with the ‘honourable’ Sheriff Hunter.”

Lisa and Axel started booing from the back of the group, much to the amusement of the others.

“In celebration of his arrival, Thawne is arranging a tournament! The primary sport of the tournament shall be picked my the gentry on the day to keep things lively. It shall be open to people from far and wide to compete for wealth and glory!” Hartley gestured with his arms as he told them of the announcement. The others cheered.

“Snart could win that with his hands behind his back!” Mick interjected and the others roared in agreement and laughs. Len even smirked, faking a bow in Mick’s direction.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Len said, crossing his legs in the grass, “but I doubt that we’re invited.”

Hartley gave a wicked grin as though waiting for Len to say that. “Now don’t say that! I mean, it’s true they’d kill us on sight, but there’s someone who’ll be very disappointed if you don’t show up…”

Len raised an eyebrow. “Get to the point Hartley.”

“It is tradition for the Lady of the family hosting the tournament present the winner with their prize. But since the Prince is unmarried,” Hartley paused for effect, “Our Lord Barry will do the honours, and will be giving a kiss to the winner.”

The whole group oohed and Lisa pushed her brother with her foot. Len rolled his eyes at her but was smiling all the same. He turned around to glare at her but found her grinning back at him. Axel next to her was smiling too and soon Len noticed everyone was looking at him and waiting.

He sighed. “We’d better pack our bags then.”

The whole group cheered.

 

 

Barry awoke that night to a sound at his window. The window was placed on the same wall as his bed so he couldn’t see out of it. It was open, though the bars would stop anything getting in or out. Still, he listened for the sound again before quietly getting up.

Barry grabbed a dagger from under his pillow. Having spent years with power-hungry lords and ladies in London, he knew to always be on alert. He carefully stood up and crept over to the window, blade in hand. His back to the wall, he reached the edge of the window. 

He turned, dagger in hand, and nearly made Len fall out the window. Len grabbed the bars in a frenzy as he leaned back to avoid the blade. His feet slipped from the gaps in the brick tower where he had climbed, and it took him a moment to fit them back into place.

“Oh my god!” Barry dropped the dagger and reached through the bars to grab Len’s shirt and pull him back towards the window. They managed to struggle and get Len securely sat on the windowsill. They said nothing for a moment, catching their breath from fighting to keep Len from hitting the ground.

“Stop scaring me,” Barry finally said.

Len scoffed. “Stop threatening me with knives.”

Barry was going to give him a glare, but he looked at Len and just felt relieved see him. He hadn’t gotten long to look at him before he had been thrown fro the carriage. Seeing him at his window made it feel all the more real and he couldn’t stay too mad at him.

Barry closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the bars. Len got the hint and closed the gap to kiss him. It was difficult with the bars between them, but worth it. It was soft, holding a lot of meaning in a single action.

When they pulled away, Barry kept his eyes closed, basking in the moment a little longer. When he spoke, it was quiet. “They all said you were dead.”

Barry looked to him and saw guilt in his expression. “It’s a long story.”

“It better be because five year is a long time to not tell me.”

Len held his hand through the bars. “It wasn’t safe for me after the fire. It still isn’t. I promise I’ll explain everything once we get you out of here.”

“I don’t know how you plan on doing that.” Barry flicked his finger against the bars which Len proceeded to glare at. “And I can’t even leave my room without Hunter finding out. Iris told me he’s bribing the staff for word on me.”

Len was smiling, but it was fake, one hiding malice. “Hunter, your fiancé.”

“It wasn’t really my choice. Besides,” Barry held up the Snart ring around his neck, “I’m taken.”

Len’s smile became more genuine. “And we can get started on that once I free you of your tower, my lord.”

“As good as that sounds,” Barry laughed, “I still don’t know how you intend to do that.”

Leonard smirked. “I happen to be an expert in illegal activity. And your tournament tomorrow sounds like the perfect place to kidnap a Lord.”

“You better attend because I’m not kissing anyone else.”

“Wouldn’t let anyone else try,” Len said in a darker tone that just made Barry laugh. “I’ll go in disguise to compete. All you have to do is pick a competition I can win. Leave the rest of the freeing to us.”

Barry didn’t like leaving it to other people to save the day, but he trusted Len. “How will I recognise you?”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to tell my good looks from a mile away.” Len joked and Barry rolled his eyes.

Then they started to hear shouting below. Len looked out from his spot on the windowsill to see guards in the distance who had spotted him. He turned back to Barry, “That would be my cue to leave.”

Leonard reached behind him to pull off his bow and reach for an arrow from his quiver, all while trying to balance. Barry kept an eye on the gathering guards in the distance who were now attempting to shoot Len out of the sky and work out which window Len was perched on. 

The arrow Len picked had a rope connected to it that Barry didn’t think was stable at all. He couldn’t argue though because he was sure that he had done equally dangerous things and had no right to judge. Len fired the arrow into the opposite tower and grabbed onto the other end of the string. 

“Don’t miss me too much,” Len smirked at him.

Barry rolled his eyes but gave him a kiss anyway. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

Len didn’t make any promises. He secured his feet in the brick and with a final push swung off the tower. Arrows were quick to try and hit him form the guards below, but he landed on a roof on the castle all the same. 

 

Barry only had a second to watch him escape into the night before there was banging on his door. He scooped up his dagger from its place on the floor and rushed to unlock the door. To no surprise, Hunter stormed in and looked around, finding nothing but Barry.

“Are you alright?” Hunter finally asked him, deciding that there was no one inside.

“I’m fine, is there a reason you’re banging on my door this late?” Barry asked, feigning innocence.

“The guards saw someone at your window. They believe it was one of the outlaws from the forests around this area.” Hunter wandered to the window to see if he could spot anyone outside but there was nothing.

“I-I was asleep. I didn’t see anything.”

Hunter stalked back to Barry who stood with his arms crossed in the centre of the room. He looked down at Barry, standing slightly taller than him. “Why would someone be at your window tonight?”

Barry returned his glare but kept his voice free of malice. The last thing he needed was more suspicion on him. “To rob me? I can’t think of another reason.”

They stood in silence. Barry suspected that they both knew who was truly at his window and why. They were playing a game to see what the other knew. Barry decided to play it safe and keep pretending to know nothing. Tomorrow he would be free. He could lie till then.

“Besides, you should be sleeping, my lord,” Barry placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. He didn’t know him well enough to tell if he would fall for it, but it was worth trying. “My uncle tells me that you will be competing tomorrow.”

Hunter didn’t seem to believe Barry completely, but dropped the previous subject all the same. “I did wish to speak to you about the tournament. You have offered a kiss to the victor-”

“It is common custom. I have met many noble ladies who do so at tournaments.”

“Unmarried women,” Hunter emphasised each word. He spoke knowing that Barry already knew that he was being difficult. “You are engaged.”

Hunter’s statement sounded more as though he was reminding him that he owned him more than that they were to be married. Barry had no intention of following through with this engagement, but wasn’t going to reveal that…yet. “Do you think you will win?”

“Of course,”

Barry plastered on a smile. “Then you have nothing to be concerned about.”

 

 

Len reached the forest’s edge and found Mick waiting for him. Len had managed to head over the castle rooftop to sneak out towards the woods. He joined Mick on a hilltop with the castle before them.

“I thought you wanted to be subtle,” Mick grumbled when they could hear guards still patrolling nearby.

“I think that went as well as could be expected.”

Len looked back at the castle once more before the pair started moving to their temporary camp near the forest edge. 

“What’d you tell the kid about tomorrow?”

“I told him about the disguise and to just trust our plan.”

Mick grunted something under his breath. “And have you even got a plan yet?”

“I’m in the process of making one,” Len informed him. “These things take time.”

Mick rolled his eyes. “Well you have one night. That better be enough time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE ITS ME
> 
> So I know its been 4 months but a lot has happened: On the Good side I passed all my exams and have passed my first year of university! On the bad side I went to hospital for pneumonia so that killed the creative streak for a bit. I should be fine now and hopefully back to posting chapters! 
> 
> In terms of my 4 month old conversations, (geez its been a while) there won't be mpeg in this fic cos no one's getting pregnant in the plot I've mapped out and it wasn't in the tags from the beginning but you're welcome to read it that way. 
> 
> I'm hoping to post fairly regularly now that I have time to write so this fic might actually go somewhere lol 
> 
> Anyway thats my spiel till next time beauties


	5. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAS IT BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'VE POSTED? YES  
> DID I PROOFREAD THIS? NO
> 
> ENJOY

The tournament was set up on the grounds attached to Barry’s estate in Nottingham. People from across the city and surrounding areas were all in attendance. 

Barry walked through the stalls and tents with Iris beside him, Hunter lurking a bit behind them and pretending that he wasn’t watching them. Barry would have minded if he didn’t know that he would soon be free of him.

“So how will you recognise him?” Iris asked, after hearing Len’s plan and calling it vague and stupid.

Barry shrugged, “The power of true love?”

Iris resisted the urge to sigh. “I’m starting to think Leonard doesn’t actually have a plan.”

“Well, he would always say,” Barry put on his Len voice, “Make the plan, execute the plan,”

“Expect the plan to go off the rails,” Iris added with an eye-roll.

They both finished by saying “Throw away the plan.”

“Which is still a terrible philosophy,” Iris reiterated.

The pair reached the podium that overlooked trimly cut field that would feature their tournament. The podium was where Prince Eobard would watch the events with his family and closest confidents. 

Eobard was sat at his throne, tapping impatiently at the armrest. Barry and Iris bowed when they approached. Eobard idly nodded his head and gestured to seats next to him. He seemed unconcerned with Barry at the time, which didn’t surprise the young man at all. He preferred to be ignored by him anyway; it made plotting behind his back easier.

Barry sat down with Iris on his right. A seat was left empty on his left for when Hunter would join them after competing. Barry loved tournaments, but he wasn’t thrilled at having to sit this one out. Eobard had given some stupid excuse as to why Barry should not compete, but he had not been listening much. He had competed in many tournaments in London; he could run circles around any man in England. He had even competed in a few while in Nottingham before leaving. Len could give him a challenge at archery or in a wrestling match, but in any race Barry could leave him in the dust. He admitted to being rather competitive.

Hunter strode to the podium and leaned his arms against the wooden edge of the box. Barry tried not to look exhausted at the sight of him and went to stand in front of him.

“Excited for the tournament I’m sure?” Hunter asked with a fake smile.

“I much prefer competing in them,” Barry spoke, scanning the horizon for the person he would much rather be speaking to. “But I’m happy to support my betrothed.”

Hunter nodded and looked back at the field. They were setting up targets. “Archery is an interesting choice.”

“I enjoyed it when I was young,” Barry said, though he actually chose it to let Len win. Snart was a sharp shooter. “Though I was always a better runner.”

 

“Perhaps you could be allowed to compete in a tournament at our wedding,” Hunter suggested. “Though no one wants to see the groom lose.”

Barry feigned a smile. “Of course. It would be so embarrassing for you, after all.”

Hunter’s smile turned sour. Barry was waiting for a reply when the pair were interrupted. 

“Pardon my Sheriff,” a man in ridiculous attire and a bow strapped to his back rushed to Hunter’s side. He bumped slightly into him but kept talking, not seeming to notice. He grabbed Hunter’s hand and began shaking it rigorously. “Meeting you face to face is a real pleasure. I’m sure you’ll be a fantastic competitor today!”

Hunter looked at the stranger like he was a bug on the bottom of his boot. He pulled his hand away. Once freed, he was able to appreciate the compliments, well deserved in his opinion. “Well, thank you, Sir. I’m sure you’ll…do your family proud in the games also.”

Barry was covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh. Hunter didn’t notice, luckily. He quickly excused himself from the stranger and Barry to avoid anymore tedious exchanges. Barry was grateful to the stranger for freeing him from Hunter. The pair watched the Sheriff leave before redirection their attention to each other.

Barry recognised Len’s eyes right away. The disguise was good, enough to hide him from Hunter evidently, but Barry would never forget the gleam of mischief in Len’s eye that looked back at him.

“Your Lordship,” Len said with a smile, both knowing that Barry saw through the disguise. Len bowed, playing the character, and reached into his jacket. “Begging your pardon but it’s a great honour to be shooting for the favour of a charming Lord like yourself.”

He brought out a single rose, red. Barry immediately wanted to laugh. It was not only obviously romantic, but a reminder of the nickname ‘Scarlet’ which Len had given him as children. It wouldn’t be noticed by anyone watching, but meant a lot to Barry.

Barry took the rose with a smile. “Why thank you, my Lord.”

“Sir Michael of Lincolnshire.” Len bowed his head, trying not to smirk at the fake name. He then leaned in closer to Barry. “And if I may be so bold my Lord, I hope to win a kiss from you.”

“Well I wish you luck, Sir Michael, with all my heart.”

They stood together in the silence for a moment longer before an announcement called the competitors to their places. Len kept his eyes on Barry as he left to join the other archers. Barry sat down and noticed Iris rolling her eyes next to him, having soon realised whom Barry had actually been talking to.

 

As the trumpets signalled the archers to begin, Len knew he should focus on the competition. Yet, as he fired bullseyes and perfect scores, he found his attention more on the Sheriff who was both right behind him in score and next to him on the grass. 

Len knew that he should stay quiet, draw little attention and simply finish the matches. However, Leonard wasn’t known for being humble, or for not being dramatic.

So he started speaking to Hunter.

“Looks like I might be beating you to that prize money, Sheriff,” Len said and related an arrow. It hit perfectly.

“Don’t get cocky,” Hunter warned, focusing intently on the target ahead of him. “You sound like you think you’re the Captain himself.”

Len tried to hide his amusement at the irony. “Captain Leo? Well, I’m good but I wouldn’t say I’m _that_ good.” Len hit another bullseye. Hunter looked ready to punch him.

Len continued, examining an arrow and pretending the conversation was just light chatter. “Speaking of this Captain, I heard you’re having a little trouble catching him.”

Hunter was about to shoot but lowered his bow to vent to Leonard. “He’s scared of me, that’s what it is. He didn’t turn up today, did he? I have everything an outlaw like him would want and now he’s too afraid to face me.”

“Hmm.” Len feigned agreement and focused his attention on the target before him. He reached for an arrow - and found nothing. In confusion, he swung the quiver off his shoulder and saw it was indeed empty. He had packed extra arrows though.

He looked over to the crowd who were cheering from the sidelines. In particular he looked to a hooded figure, his sister. Lisa was disguised amongst the crowd, all people willing to help the outlaws in their quest to keep them from going hungry. Lisa met his eye and gestured with her head to the ground at Len’s feet.

Len rose an eyebrow but looked to the ground around him and found what he had been searching for. Just off was one of his arrows, snapped in half. He couldn’t see the others but assumed they had met the same fate. He glared at Hunter from the corner of his eye and found the man smiling, focusing his energy on the targets again.

“My Lord, might I trouble you for a spare arrow?” Len asked, “I appear to have packed too few and with you being able to afford so many-”

“Of course, Sir,” Hunter replied with a smile. Len found it odd until he held one of Hunter’s arrows in his hand. The arrow was not only professionally made, but had been slicked up so Len would struggle to fire it. It had an odd feel to it, weighing more than an arrow it’s size should. Len looked up at Hunter again and found the man pretending nothing was wrong.

So Hunter had been cheating. Len didn’t find it a surprise but pretended not to notice all the same. Instead of firing it, he started twirling in in his fingers, getting used to the weight. 

He picked up the conversation again to buy himself time. “You think this Captain Leo is jealous of your position then? If you have everything he could want?”

Hunter smiled to himself, firing his final arrow. Another perfect score. “It makes sense. I have money and a respectable position, whereas he’s a fugitive of the law. I am an advisor to King Eobard and will soon marry his nephew. A man like him would long for that power, I’m sure.”

Len looked to his target. It was the final one of the competition and he was too close to Hunter’s score to call. He needed a perfect bullseye to beat him. He held the arrow in his fingers. 

He stringed the arrow. Hunter was next to him, looking between him and Barry who was sat watching. Len took a breath and aimed his arrow at the target.

If Len could fault himself in anything, he was a bit of a show off. This was especially true when it came to outsmarting the Sheriff. He had done it multiple times over the years, whether it was attacking in one place after making Hunter think he would be somewhere else, or getting the man lost in the woods he called home. Leonard took particular joy in making Zolomon lose. He knew now wasn’t the time to show off again, but Hunter was looking at Barry. Len didn’t like that.

He turned to directly face Hunter instead of the target. It drew the other man’s attention. Len smirked. “Seems like you have everything.”

Then he fired the arrow. He didn’t see where it hit. He only heard the crowd begin to cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual conversation with my mum:
> 
> Mum: I thought of a good career for you.  
> Me: Oh yeah? What?  
> Mum: You'd make a good writer  
> Me: *thinking of the 70,000+ words I've written in fan fiction* yeah that'd be fun
> 
> ANYWAY I've been stressed and have too many ideas for fics but don't actually write them because I'm **still a piece of GARBAGE** but I managed to do some so YAYYYYYY  
> My process is basically have no writing ideas then write an entire chapter in an afternoon months later.
> 
> Also Len's disguise name of "Sir Michael of Lincolnshire" is totally a Prison Break joke. Michael and Lincoln for Wentworth and Dominic, and also Lincolnshire is the part of England I live in. Please don't try and find me though lol. I'm too socially awkward for fans and too old. Not that I don't love you all I just have zero people skills.
> 
> ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this and I will endeavour to write more of this soon.  
> ALSO I've been asked to continue "Secrets and Lies" from last year which I forgot to continue but have plans for so nag me about that too. I also have an idea for Greek Mythology AUs for Coldflash because I'm a Classics Lit student and those stories are my life blood. Lemme know if that sounds cool. 
> 
> WILL LEN STOP TAUNTING PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KILL HIM? WILL BARRY GET TO KICK SOME ASS? WILL HUNTER STOP BEING AN ASS? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!
> 
> Alright peace out kids. Go eat something and drink some water. Go to bed. Take care of yourselves. I care about your wellbeing. x


	6. More Than Life Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter and not my best but wanted this chapter out of the way and posted x

The crowd were cheering for Len as he was directed towards the royal podium, but Lisa was looking at the guards. Hunter spoke to one and the message passed to another, then another. Hands were on swords. Something was wrong.

“You look worried,” Mick noted. “Snart won.”

Lisa moved to alert the others. “Len got cocky.”

 

“Our most royal congratulations to you, Sir,” Eobard addressed the archer who stood before the throne. 

Hunter slunk past the man to sit next to Barry. Barry was quick to congratulate him on his performance, but Hunter seemed less disappointed in the defeat than Barry was expecting. In made the younger man uncertain.

“Your majesty,” Len bowed to the supposed King. “It’s a real honour to meet you face to face.”

“I’m sure it is,” Eobard said, a smile on his face. 

Barry didn’t like how easy this felt. Len had won by a small margin so that alone shouldn’t have given him away. He’d competed well. It was Hunter and Eobard’s reactions that fazed Barry. They were far too content with having Snart be the victor.

“And now, archer,” Eobard glanced to Hunter, making Barry more uncertain, “You shall receive your prize.”

Eobard nodded to a guard next to Snart. Suddenly he had a hand on each shoulder pushing him to his knees before the ruler. Len grunted as he was brutally shoved into the dirt before the King. He kept his eyes on the ground. 

Barry moved to stand when a hand quickly gripped his arm. Barry turned to Hunter who was holding him in place.

“I suggest you stay quiet.”

Barry resisted the urge to punch him, but stayed where he was.

Eobard stepped down from the podium to stand in front of Leonard, giving another gesture to the guards. Then one gruffly grabbed Len by the chin to expose his neck. Eobard knelt down slightly to take hold of the silver chain slightly showing underneath Len’s shirt. He pulled the chain into the sunlight to reveal the ring hanging around his neck. Eobard smiled to himself.

“Where did you come across this ring?” Eobard didn’t look Len in the eye, his gaze fixed on the ring.

“It’s just a trinket. I found it at a market; I'm not sure of its origins.” 

“Interesting,” Eobard turned it over in his fingers. “My brother, the late Prince Henry had a ring just like this. Outlaws stole it tough, isn’t that right, Barry?”

Barry looked white. He’d told his uncle that the ring had been stolen when the carriages were attacked on their route to Nottingham. It was the easiest way to explain it’s absence to Eobard. He looked between Len and his uncle. They both looked at him, waiting on his answer.

“Perhaps the outlaws had sold it to him without his knowledge?”

Eobard watched Barry closely. He then chuckled to himself. 

Barry knew he was found out now. If Eobard knew who Leonard was, then he knew that Barry was covering for him. He wasn’t safe anymore.

“Perhaps,” Eobard said, though it was clear he didn’t believe that. He looked to a guard. “I think it would be wise if we should check for a thief's brand?”

“My King-” Len tried to interrupt, but with no result. A guard pulled at his collar to reveal the mark on his collarbone.

Len had not always been able to escape the law. His reputation as a skilled thief and outlaw had been achieved by learning from mistakes. One of those mistakes had left the brand of a thief burned into his skin. It showed him for what he was: a criminal. 

“Just as I suspected. Seize him,” Eobard commanded.

The guards were quick to grab him. Despite the struggle of their captive, they bound his hands together in front of him and removed his bow and sword.

Barry tried moving but Hunter was quick to keep his grip on Barry’s arm secure. “Uncle-”

“I think you’ve caused enough trouble for today, Barry.” Eobard didn’t look at him, just moved to sit on his throne again.

When the guards were done, Len was pulled to his feet. His knees were muddy and his hands were tied with rope in front of him, leaving his wrists sore. He didn’t care though, his focus was on the glare he had pinned towards ‘King’ Eobard.

“For your crimes against the crown, I sentence you to death by beheading.”

The watching crowd were in uproar. The people whom Len had saved from hunger and prison were shouting for his release, raising swords and shouting at the royals. Len didn’t hear them. His attention was on the look of horror on Barry’s face. He hoped Barry would stay quiet. At least if he did nothing then his love wouldn’t have to die too.

Barry wasn’t going to stand by though. He pulled himself away from Hunter's hold, despite the man’s protests. He did the only thing he had left to do. He sank to his knees before Eobard, a hand on his uncle’s throne and eyes on the ground. He had told himself long ago that he would never bow to Eobard, but he would gladly break that vow to save Len.

“My King,” it hurt to say, and Barry couldn’t look him in the eye. He kept his head down and tried to appear at his mercy. Eobard preferred to have people grovelling. “Please. I beg you to spare his life. The people beg you to show mercy.”

The King raised an eyebrow. Barry had always been a voice of the people, but this time he had proved himself on the side of the enemy. “He’s a criminal, why should I let him live?”

Barry finally looked up, but it was to look at Leonard. He couldn’t make any argument that Eobard would find worthy. He could only tell the truth. “Because I love him.”

The crowd were whispering amongst themselves and he could slightly see Hunter move towards Eobard, but his focus was on Leonard. He looked back at him with the same love in his eyes. It hurt to see.

Then, from behind him, Barry just heard Eobard start to laugh. Barry couldn’t bring himself to look at him. He could hear how Eobard found it pathetic.

“Love him,” Eobard muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. He looked to Hunter, but the other man was far from amused. He looked to the pair of lovers with murder in his eyes. Eobard let the man stew in his rage longer and turned to Snart. “And does this prisoner return your…love?”

They all looked to Leonard. Eobard was intrigued, Hunter furious, and Barry on edge. When Len finally spoke, it wasn’t for Eobard, it was for Barry. “Barry, I love you more than life itself.”

He saw Barry smile back in relief, but heard Eobard scoff from above him. 

“As _charming_ as this display is,” The King said, impatience in his voice, “this man is still a traitor to the crown, the cost of which is death-”

The pair turned back to him in fear when a shout erupted. The gathered tournament crowd began to yell. Barry managed to recognise Lisa amongst the yelling people, as well as people from the city. They were booing Thawne. Barry would never have asked them outright to put themselves at risk like this, but he felt relieved to see them support them willingly. 

Hunter was yelling to guards to shut the crowd up before they became a mob. Eobard glared out at them, the subjects that would always love Harrison over him. They would side with Barry and their rogue saviour, not a man pretending to be King. He tried to shout over them, but with little effect.

“Uncle,” Barry suddenly spoke up, catching Eobard’s attention where the young man was still knelt at the base of his throne. “At least let me say goodbye, if he is to die.”

Eobard resisted the urge to order Barry’s death too. The people were watching him. They would side with their golden child over Eobard in a heartbeat. He spoke with gritted teeth. “Make it quick.”

Leonard was pulled to his feet and the guards took a step back as Barry got up. He ran past Hunter and the guards straight into Len’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Len’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder. 

“Barry,” Len didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry-”

“There’s a dagger on my belt.”

He wasn’t sure he heard right. It caught Len off guard. So he slipped his tied hands along Barry’s belt till he felt the handle of a blade. He wanted to laugh. 

“I love you” he whispered in his ear.

Barry tried to hide a smile. “Lisa and her friends are positioned on the crowd edge. We just have to get to them before the guards reach us.”

Len saw Eobard gesture to Hunter to break them apart. “Can do, though this was hardly the plan.”

“Guess it’s time to throw away the plan.”

Len smiled.

In a flash, Len turned Barry round and threw his arms around the man’s neck, the dagger just under his throat. The guards jumped. Hunter froze.

“Back off! One move and lover boy get’s it!”

The guards were quick to draw swords. The crowd started shouting. The rogues moved into position.

“Didn’t you ever teach you family not to trust criminals, Thawne?” He taunted Eobard who had stood up from his throne. Len started backing towards the crowd.

“Hunter!” Barry yelled in feigned fear. If they were going to sell it as Len betraying him, Barry knew to play to Hunter’s ego. It seemed to work as then Hunter drew his sword alongside the guards. He stepped forward, eyes and sword fixed on Len.

The duo kept stepping back towards the crowd. The guards were edging closer to Len and Barry. They were locked in a cat and mouse game, waiting for the other side to make the first move. Then Len started to see the edge of the crowd from the corner of his eye. It was now or never.

“Now!” Lisa yelled, beating him to it.

Madness erupted. The rogues drew their swords and charged at guards. The civilians started running in all directions to help hide their escape. Len flipped the dagger in his hands to cut the rope on his wrists and freed his arms from around Barry’s neck. The pair grabbed each other’s hands and ran. The field was flung into mayhem.

“Kill them!” Eobard screamed over the crowd, “Don’t just stand there! Kill them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get running boys! 
> 
> This took longer than I was hoping but on the bright side I have a couple different things in the works so stay tuned and I'll try to post those soon  
> Thanks for reading! x

**Author's Note:**

> (psssst Len, Barry's thinking about you too)  
> Chapter 1 is mainly a prologue, meant to set up characters and relationships before the events of the fic really start. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! pls leave kudos and comments as they really help me keep going with long fics like these. :)


End file.
